Hiro's Puberty Lesson
by R.E. Ericson
Summary: Tadashi wants to make sure his little brother growing properly. This fanfic contains depictions of gay relations and is not suitable for ages 17 and under.


Hiro's Puberty Lesson

Greetings! This is a "one shot" fanfic story of Big Hero 6. I have received a request to write this story so I hope you all enjoy. This fanfic contains graphic material not suitable for people under the age of 17. I do NOT own the Big Hero Six movie and/or resulting franchises. Enjoy!

Tadashi lowered his brother Hiro down onto his bed. "You know Hiro I think it's time to see if puberty is really starting for you...don't you think?" Tadashi cocked his head and smiled slightly at his brother.

Hiro looked up at his brother with an inquisitive look. "How are you going to do that?" Tadashi laughed slightly as he slid off the bed. He walked across the room and closed the bedroom door locking it in the process. Hiro sat up slightly in his bed as his brother sauntered over to his side of the room and turned on his bed side lamp shining it against the paper thin separator. Hiro looked as his brother took off his shirt. His shadow moved sensually as Tadashi undressed himself. Hiro then noticed his brother's cock all seven inches of it erect. Tadashi pressed the head of his cock against the paper of the separator. Hiro could see the slight outline of his brother's piss slit.

"What are you doing?" Hiro asked slightly backing away.

"Well I thought you might like to see what happens when you hit puberty." Tadashi opened the separator and sauntered out of his section of the room. He walked up to the foot of Hiro's bed. Tadashi slid his hand down his muscular chest, down his abs and then grasped his throbbing seven inch cock. Hiro only saw his brother's cock very few times. Hiro looked at his brother's round pink nipples tight and stiff. Tadashi bent down and tugged Hiro's shoes and socks off.

"No Tadashi no..." Tadashi pulled his pants off then his shirt.

Hiro's uncut cock flopped onto his inner thigh. A small tuff of pubic hair began to grow at the base of his penis. Tadashi lowered himself onto his naked brother who struggled under him

trying to free himself.

"Oh come on Hiro you want me to show you?" Tadashi lowered his hips gliding his cock top of Hiro's genitals.

Hiro felt the warm hardness of his brother's member. Tadashi leaned in and began to kiss his brother's neck. Hiro tried to get out of his brother's grip in which he finally did landing on the hard wood floor.

"Oww!" He yelped.

Suddenly a clicking sound emanated from the far side of the bedroom.

Both Hiro and Tadashi watched as Baymax appeared from his charging station.

"Hello, My name is Baymax your personal healthcare provider"

Tadashi smirked as he rose from the bed. He looked over to his brother who stood before him. A look of cool anger came across his face.

"Well little bro if you won't let me show you then me and Baymax will." Tadashi walked past his brother towards his desk and pulled a red card with a chip inside.

"What's that?" Hiro asked.

Tadashi answered with a smirk as he stood next to Baymax and opens his access port. He then added the red card and closed the port. Hiro looked at him with concern. Baymax began to deflate.

"Initiating male sexual format" Baymax began to gain a muscular look. His fingers became thin and elongated to the point of a humans. Abs and a strongly defined chest formed. Baymax's round legs became more defined as muscular calfs and thighs formed. Strong feet began to appear as Baymax's head formed into a oval shape. His buttocks became strong and hard with dimples on each cheek. Finally a long eight inch cock slowly came out of a sheath. It glowed orange and a lubricant substance coated it.

Tadashi smiled. "Baymax lubricate his anus"

Baymax crossed the room. Hiro walked backwards eventually getting onto the bed. Baymax blocked him from escape. Baymax's cock erected as he pinned Hiro and turned him over onto the bed.

"Baymax...nooooo!" Hiro yelled.

Baymax slid his penis back and forth on Hiro's anus. The anus tightened then puckered.

Baymax then began to slid himself in to Hiro. The eight inch cock warm and slimy. "Ahhhh" Hiro moaned. The cock throbbed rhythmically as it slid back and forth over Hiro's prostate. "Hiro your anus is very tight" Baymax said.

Hiro closed his eyes tightly as Baymax slid back and forth now with more vigor. "Agh,augh,agh!" Hiro yelled. Tadashi jerked his cock aggressively touching his balls and rubbing his abs as he began to come close.

Suddenly Baymax came. A large sounding squirt sounded as Baymax thrusted into Hiro. Hiro felt the warm liquid gush into him. Slowly after a minute or so Baymax slid himself out of Hiro and stood.

Tadashi walked over and slapped Hiros buttocks.

Hiro grunted in pain.

"Ahh...what was that for"

Tadashi shrugged.

"Just a little punishment thats all...you know Baymax semen was a mix of Wasabi's and Fred's"

Hiro faced down looked up at his brother with a questioning look.

Tadashi smiled."Yeah I collected it and stored it for months...you should've seen the fun we had"

Semen began to ooze out of Hiro's anus. Tadashi flipped his brother over grasped Hiro small erect 5 inch penis and took it into his mouth.

"Auggah!" Hiro clinched his fingers and his toes as he felt the warm wetness of his brother's mouth succulently sucking him. Tadashi swirled his tongue over the head of Hiro's penis which was blunt and engorged. The skin quickly became slick with saliva as Tadashi took in all of Hiro's length.

Tadashi paused and stopped. With a wet pop he lifted his head and looked at his brother.

"Have you cum yet?"

Hiro opened his eyes.

"What?" He asked slightly impatient wanting the warm wetness again.

"Have you ejaculated before?"

Come to think of it Hiro hadn't. Hiro shook his head.

"Well lets see if you do" Tadashi bent down and took in Hiro's cock. The sudden rush of warm pleasure began to be to much.

Hiro felt a sudden wave of indescribable pleasure. A small dribble of cum oozed from the tip of Hiro's penis.

"Auuugh, ah, oh, ah" Hiro jerked his hips upward as he came.

The dribble of cum slid onto Hiro's shaft as as he thrusted his hips. His brother Tadashi lappped the underside of Hiro's penis.

"Oh fuck...please stop...ah!" Hiro exclaimed.

As Hiro came Tadashi grabbed his brother's penis shifting it up and down as Hiro came.

"Come brother" The sloshing of cum on Hiro's penis turned Tadashi on even more.

Tadashi stood as Hiro came down from his post orgasm high. Grabbing his penis he vigorously rubbed it. The shouted as he came. Warm ropes of cum landed onto Hiro's face.

"Ugh, fuuuuck!"

The sloshing of Tadashi's dick slowed as he came down from his orgasmic high. Looking down at his brother he smiled. Hiro smiled back.

"Well I guess puberty has started for you little bro!"


End file.
